oneonoonefandomcom-20200214-history
111
111 is a upcoming american self published internet franchise which will be based off the short story with the same name written by F.R. Durant II. It will be based off the Arthanian legends in a modern context. It will mainly follow the adventures of King Arthurs son, named 111 to prevent him from being found, as he attempts to stop world war three from communist from another reality during the cold war. Arthur, a vietnam vet, vouleenteers for a secret macon time traveling and and cloneing project, a secret society with alien connections, and his own master macon order; follows. With many enemies and as hell breaks loose between aliens and governments, only one man can save the earth. FILM A trilogy of short films will be released all together in 2021 or earlier. It will be a direct adaptation of the short stories and will follow the same charecter as he search for answers. They will be animated and released on the same date. A live action feature film is in development as well and may feature Sandra Bullock as the Arcturian narrator. They will be silent films and a release date has not been released. As of 2019, it is being discussed that a animated film may replace the live action film and will use the likeness of several actors. Sandra Bullock is still being seeked for the role of the Arcturian narrator. It will be a silent film.The following sypnosis for the short films and feature films (feature film remake) is as follows: 111: When King Arthurs son is discovered in Germany, a group of Free Macons based in the country carry out a rescue mission. But when a new threat from the first solar system, titans from the planet of Tar and the other spices in that galaxy that developed afterwards; who formed a council and invaded many other systems including the milky way who is close to a military invasion led by the titan known as the Forgotton One; the first pagan.. Warned by his second daughter known as Lucy and is the leader of a secret Organization known as the Fallen, King Arthur and his master macon order rushes into action with 111 and a bright young woman known as Abby or Lilith. When the earth councilman, members of the fallen, begins preparations for the earth invasion, a group of earth councilman triggers a seperate war and a private Jewish mind control and mind monitoring machine known as the Four Hourseman, which is connected to a ancient prophet known as the Forgotton Prince. A communist from the alternate reality known as anti Solomon attempts to seize it, but his employer, Fallen Solomon, a clone of King Arthur, has other intentions for the machine. 111 must save the world from the brink of chaos, which trying to locate the sleeping body of his father, who was placed into a artificial coma using nanobots. As a telepathy expert, he communicates with mind readers but has yet to be found; his past self remain safe and assists. The short films will be divided into 3 parts and released soon. The animated feature film will be released the following year. It will also feature famous pagans like Poseidon and Helen of Troy. TV SERIES A animated mini series will also be published on the same day. A live action tv web series is in development as well. They will be silent episodes and posted on the same date. The following sypnosis for the mini series and tv web series is as follows: When the first man is commissioned to conquer the earth by creating multiple half titan children, aliens threats threatened the cause, including the fallen and time travelers. Now, the first creation on Earth must travel the world and protect it; with the Forgotton One, who discovered the planet years before the first human was created from the mammel spieces and magically empowered by his father. GAME A video game is in development using unreal engine and will be a first person shooter and third person shooter and RTS; with story, and will be run by the players and programmed enemies. Real life pictures and motion framing will be used to create realistic enviroments and realistic warfare in game. Motion capture will be used in cut scenes. Animated avatars will be used and unreal engine will also be used to edit each level and scene. Subtitles will be in the game. It will be published on the same date. It will be developed for P.C. PUBLICATIONS All 111 projects will be released on the same day, known as D-Day over a 24 hour period. Buying is optional. It will be released on a private site and must require a invite to view or play. It is currently set to be released 1/11/2021. A teaser trailer has also been released on facebook. But a 2019 or 2020 release is more than likely. The short story will be released on d-day 2019 or 2020. Plans to republished the short story as a book has so far been canceled..